


Welcome to Broad-Gay!

by celestialrose, MattieTheShy



Series: A Very Gay Musical [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Peasant squad, Squads, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialrose/pseuds/celestialrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieTheShy/pseuds/MattieTheShy
Summary: Welcome to Fiore High School. Here you will find some of the best members of the LGBTQ+ community in the world.eNJoY,,,,,,





	1. Welcome to Fiore High!

Mira stood outside her house waiting for Laxus to pick her up so they could go to school. She sighed and took out her phone, a shiny Iphone XS in rose gold colour, and called Laxus. He picked up almost immediately. 

"Hey, Laxus. You're late." Mira said bluntly.

"Hello to you too, Mirajane. I'm on my way. I'll be there in two minutes," Laxus began. "Last night's hookup stole my shirt again..." He muttered quietly. 

"See you in a bit, Laxus." Mira chimed before hanging up. She slipped her phone into her bag and continued to wait. Soon enough, Laxus arrived at her house in his over a million dollar Aston Martin convertible car. He looked over at her with his $200+ Gucci sunglasses perched atop his crown of bright blonde slicked back hair. Mira walked along the driveway to the pavement where Laxus was parked. He unlocked the car doors and Mira got into the passenger seat. 

Laxus had the radio on and Rihanna was singing through the car speakers. Laxus began to drive the moment Mira's seatbelt clicked into place and they drove to school. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fiore High was a large grand building, it schooled nearly five thousand students from across the county. 

Laxus pulled into the car park and into his usual parking space. He turned off the engine, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Mira followed him as they walked to homeroom in the main building. And as per usual, it was all eyes on them.

Someone in particular was paying more attention to Laxus than the average crazy fangirl. As he walked in with Erza and Gray, Freed Justine’s jaw was almost on the floor as he gawped at Laxus in awe. 

Let’s introduce the squads. 

Peasant Squad is for those cheap-asses who buy their clothes in the dollar store. This squad is made up of Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Freed Justine. 

Slightly above peasant squad is for those who afford to buy things from Target. This squad is made up of Rufus Lore. 

The I Shop At Gucci If I’m Lucky is for those who can shop at Gucci if they’re lucky. This squad is made up of Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser and Bacchus Grough. 

And then there’s I Shop At Gucci When I’m Broke. The rich kids. The royalty of the school that strut around like they own the place, which, of course, they do. This elite squad is made up of Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen, and Natsu Dragneel. Beautiful and flawless, and stinking rich, you either hate these guys, want to be them or you want to date them. Don’t get your hopes up. They’re basically unattainable.

The usual squeals of the Laxus and Mira fangirls and boys died down as the aptly named peasant squad walked into homeroom. With their tattered clothes and I-am-dead-inside expressions, it was a wonder to see why anyone would avoid them, to be honest. But Mirajane was determined to make friends with them.

”Hey, guys!” She called across the room. Silence. She sighed.

”I’m nice, right, Laxus? Or am I just a massive bitch? They never seem to want to talk to me......”

”If you wanna piece that you’re a nice person, then go over there and talk to them, stupid,” Laxus mused, looking at some expensive Hugo Boss cologne on his phone.

”I am a nice person,” Mira protested.

”Go tell ‘em that then,” Laxus said. Mira gave up the fight and went over to the peasant squad.

”Hey, you guys.”

”Hi.....” Erza said hesitantly.

”Hey,” Freed said. Maybe she can hook me up with Laxus, he thought.

”What’re you all doing?”

”Reading,” Erza said.

”Art,” Freed mumbled.

”Thinking,” replied Gray. Mira looked at the cover of Erza’s book.

”Melissa Grey?! No way, I love her books!” she exclaimed.

”Right,” Erza said, looking away and blushing.

”What’re you drawing?” Mira asked Freed, who abruptly hid a detailed sketch of Laxus and squeaked:

”F-Flowers!”

”Cool. What flowers?”

”Geraniums.”

”Cute!” She turned to Gray. “What’re you thinking about?”

”Death.”

Mira looked taken aback. “Wow, that’s deep,” she said gingerly.

”I’m that sort of person,” Gray shrugged.

”That’s.....Cool.”

There was an awkward silence where everyone could have sworn the peasant squad’s clothes had gotten more tattered. Mirajane smiled hesitantly, her signature smile, a beautiful, beaming ray of light.

”Well, Laxus is having a party next week....” she began.

”Cool.”

”Have fun,” Gray replies dismissively.

”You guys wanna come?” She offered. Erza shrugged, and Gray did the same shortly after.

”I think I can go....” Freed said.

”Cool! That’s great! See you there! Also, wanna come by mine on Tuesday to get ready?” Freed barely had time to nod before Mira smiled again and walked back over to Laxus.

”Wow,” Erza sighed.

”Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!” Freed shrieked.

”Maybe you’ll be able to talk to Laxus?” Gray suggested hesitantly. Freed proceeded to hyperventilate.

”Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmi-“

”Dude. Chill,” Erza said.

”I might be able to finally talk to him!”

”Yep.”

”This is the best day ever!!” Freed was almost glowing with happiness at this chance to impress Laxus.

Over the other side of the room, Mira placed a perfectly manicured hand on Laxus’ shoulder.

”I invited someone to your party on Tuesday,” she smiled.

”Who?”

”It’s a surprise!”

”Great....”

“It’s a good one. Trust me.”

”If you say so, Mira....”  


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday evening and time for Laxus' party!

Freed's hands were shaking as he walked up Mirajane's drive to her house. He had only ever walked through the 'rich' district with his head down and not looking at anyone or their expensive houses. Slowly, he reached out and knocked on Mira’s front door, and waited. Then the door opened. 

"Hey Freed!" Mira said, beaming at him. 

“H-Hi.....wow.....your place is....wow.....”

”Come on in!” She smiled. Freed walked in, slightly awestruck.

”Thanks for having me,” he said, hesitating, and then bowing respectfully.

”You don’t have to bow!” Mira laughed. “I’m not royalty.”

“Okay.....it’s just what I was taught to do.....” Freed said, trying to laugh it off.

”Come on, Follow me.” Mira walked up a huge spiral staircase to her amazing room, and into quite possibly the biggest walk in closet Freed had ever seen in his life. This was like something out of the movies, or a musical!

”Now then,” Mira began. “Outfit wise, I’ve got a lot. You take your pick.”

Freed had a look through all of her amazing designer clothes, memorising some of the outfits so he could tell Erza and Gray about them.

”Sorry if this is a little much....” Mira apologised after about two minutes.

”No, it’s okay.”

”I think this top would be cute. It brings out your eyes...”

”Okay.....”

”Go on, go try it on!” She encouraged him. “You’re going to look great once we’ve done your hair and everything.” Freed hesitantly walked into a changing cubicle thingy nearby.

Freed looked at the clothes Mira had given him. A black long-sleeved baggy t-shirt/crop-top with a small picture of Saturn in white printed just below the left shoulder, grey denim shorts, fishnet tights and black and white stockings. He'd never worn something like this before. 

Freed looked at himself in the mirror once he had the outfit on. It felt... different. The good kind of different. He walked out of the changing cubicle with a light blush on his face. 

"Wow..." Mira gaped, in complete awe. 

"I-Is it okay..?" Freed said, voice full of concern. 

"It's more than okay, Freed! It looks great!" Freed's blush grew bigger. 

"Th-Thanks..."

"Come over here. I'm gonna do your makeup now." Mira pulled him over and sat Freed down at her vanity. 

 

* * *

 

"I think my work here is done." Mira looked at her work on Freed's face. Freed looked in the mirror. He felt like a new person. He looked like a new person. 

"Wow..."

"Heh... you like?" Mira asked. 

"Yes!" Freed smiled wide at her. 

"Laxus is going to love you." 

"Y-You think...?" 

"I know he will, Freed."

"Thank you so much, Mirajane."

 Mira slipped on some red Christian Louboutin heels.

”It’s no problem. Let’s get going.”

They left her house, Freed’s hands trembling with nerves.

 

 

* * *

 

At Laxus’ party, Years and Years were blasting through the only the best of hi tech speakers, making it hard to hear anyone over the din.

”Now, he doesn’t know you’re going to be here,” Mira explained.

”Oh.”

”But he knows I invited someone.”

”Okay.....”

”Now go say hi!” Mira giggled, walking off. Freed barely had any time to protest. He sighed and walked up to Laxus, and tapped him on the shoulder.

”Umm.....excuse me?” Freed tried. Laxus took a sip from his red plastic cup while the lights made Freed’s ever so slightly sequinned outfit sparkle.

”F.....Fred, right?” Laxus asked.

”No.....It’s Freed.”

”Oh. Right. Hi.”

”Hey.”

”Ohhh....you’re Mira’s plus one, right?”

”Yeah. She invited me over the other morning. She helped me with....all this.....”

”You look cool,” Laxus said, giving Freed what the peasant squad knew as “the look”. Freed almost spontaneously combusted right there. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and to have Laxus look at him like that was a real milestone for Freed. Feeling bold, Freed said:

”You don’t look so bad yourself.” Damn, he smelled good. Freed blushed as he remembered the bottle of the same cologne in the cupboard in his room that took him god knows how long to save for. Stuff cost a fortune.

”Thank you.”

”Y-You’re welcome.” Freed blushed again.

He’s kinda cute, Laxus mused to himself, looking Fred- no, Freed- up and down again.

”You’re pretty cool,” he said. “Wanna hang out sometime?”

”Are you serious?” Freed was internally screaming.

”Wanna.....get to know each other a bit better...?” Laxus suggested.

”I-I’d love to....” He stammered, looking at his feet. Laxus handed him a card. 

“There’s my number.” 

“I’ll call you,” Freed said breathlessly.

”Okay. We can plan something later.”

”There’s a later?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay.....I’ll see you around, I guess. Enjoy your party.”

”You enjoy it too, Freed,” Laxus smiled.

”T-Thanks....I will....” Freed blushed, and with that disappeared into the crowd. His cheap phone pinged with a message from Erza.

_Hey, Freed. How’s it going at the party?_

_Great! Laxus wants to get to know meeeeeeee!_

_You got his number?!?!_

_Yesssssssss_

_Well done Freed!_

_All in a days work._

_You'll still hang with Gray and I, right?_

_Of course! I’m gonna go celebrate now byeeeeeeeeee~_

_Bye, Freed!_

Freed put his phone away and proceeded to party harder than he ever had before. It was time for a change and damn did it feel good.

* * *

 

Across the room, renowned varsity jock and playboy Sting  Eucliffe was drunk. Very drunk. A delicate pink flush spread across his cheeks as he took another swing of his scotch.

Next to him, also a jock but very much more shy Rogue Cheney was playing the part of fussy mother hen. Sting waved his arms around in the air while Rogue dodged them, trying not to get hit.

”Sting, you’re drunk.”

”I love you, Rogueeeee~” Sting proclaimed, waving his arms around more violently.

”Sting, stop it, you’re too drunk-mph!” Rogue’s speech was cut off as Sting pressed a pair of warm and slightly chapped lips against his. The glorious moment only happened for about thirty seconds before Sting pulled away, giggling and in a drunk haze as Rogue blushed almost as red as his eyes, protesting about what just happened.

 

* * *

In a moving throng of people, Freed was dancing alone. He was a surprisingly good dancer, as he went to dance club at school, but the few ‘friends’ he had there laughed at him behind his back. Freed found dancing a great way to dispel stress, and, well, if he got laughed at for finding a coping strategy for his everyday struggles, then so be it. Freed swayed his hips as the music got even louder, if possible.

 _How long till you play me the song that will make me belong to you? One dance with my baby_ tonight-

Freed danced right into a heavily muscled chest. With a small gasp, he stepped backwards. It was Laxus.

”Hey again.”

”H-Hey,” Freed stuttered, looking at him over his shoulder- and oh my god, the smile Laxus gave him made him want to melt.

”You’re cute,” Laxus said, quietly so Freed wouldn’t hear. In his normal, sexy af in Freed’s opinion voice he said: 

“You’re a great dancer.”

”How much did you see?!”

”Enough to know you’re a great dancer.”

”I’m not that good....”

”I think you’re good.” 

Feeling bold once more, Freed leaned in closer and whispered in his ear:

”You think I’m a good dancer or you think I have a good ass?” Satisfied with the reaction he got from Laxus- a delicious blush spreading right across his defined cheekbones- Freed returned to where he was.

”Can I say both?” Laxus mumbled.

”I’m not deaf you know,” Freed teased. Laxus went red.

”I-“ Laxus stopped in his tracks as Freed smiled at him over those delicate shoulders of his.

”Damn you.....” Laxus grumbled. Freed just smiled again. “And for the record, you do have a nice ass.” Freed flushed rose pink.

”You’re cute,” Laxus mused, stepping a little closer.

”L-Laxus.......”

Laxus’ golden and amber eyes darkened to a look that made Freed’s heart crumble. They were having a moment-

And then Rihanna’s S & M promptly started blaring through the speakers.

_Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it.....sex in the air- I don’t care I love the smell of it....sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.....na na na na come on, come on, come on....._

 

Freed blushed and stepped away.

”Damn song....” Laxus moaned. “I’ll get them to change it if I can be bothered.” His eyes widened as Freed started dancing again, drifting to a number of inappropriate places which Freed would be sure to inform him of. Laxus’ eyes darkened again and he stepped closer.

“Is there something wrong?” Freed asked curiously, and stopped moving his hips. Laxus put a finger under his chin and tilted it up so Freed was looking at him.

”No. Of course not. I just need to....” 

Laxus kissed him. His lips were warm and sweet and so goddamn soft, and they tasted like honey and sunshine and moonbeams and they were so comforting and all Freed could think was ‘Finally!’ until he pulled away.

”S-Shit, sorry, that was way too forward! I-I’ll leave you al-“

”N-No! Please don’t go,” Freed pleaded. A soft, sweet smile spread across Laxus’ face.

”Okay then. I’ll stay,” he said. And he gently reached down and laced Freed’s fingers in his.

 

 

 


	3. Four Hundred Thread count Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Freed elaborate on their idea of ‘later’ and Mirajane decides to pay Erza a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH OUT!! SMUT AHEAD! ~Celeste
> 
> This chapter contains a mature scene between two CONSENTING minors. There will be another reminder about it before the scene and you can skip it if needed. Proceed with caution. ~Faded

Laxus’ party was beginning to die down. Only a few stragglers were still on the dance floor and a couple of people were at the bar, but many others were starting to leave.

One of those stragglers was emerald haired Freed Justine, who was waiting on the dance floor, praying to be found by Laxus again. He told Freed that there would be a later, but maybe he’d changed his mind. Freed sighed. Maybe tonight was just a figment of his imagination. No. He refused to be so pessimistic. Only Gray was like that. He was the camp, happy side of their squad and he was not about to be sad.

Taking a sip of the gin he had nabbed from the bar, Freed looked around for any hint of golden hair and/or a muscular stature, and couldn’t help wondering what Laxus’ idea of ‘later’ would be like. Everyone said he was a beast in bed. I wonder if it’s true, Freed mused. No, Freed! Don’t think about that, he scolded himself. 

Freed was only now beginning to realise how strong the gin was that he had nabbed and he began to feel a tad hazy. He glanced around the room and spotted a chair and made his way over to it and sat down. Freed looked around the room again for any sign of Laxus. 

Freed pulled his phone out of his pocked and put the gin on the floor. He opened Messages and opened his text history with Laxus. There wasnt much, just a simple "hi" to each other to make sure the numbers worked. Freed quickly typed out a message (well typed as quickly as he could while being dizzy from alcohol) to Laxus. 

_Hey Laxus im just wondering where you are and if we could talk about whats gonna happen 'later'_

He hit 'send' and waited.

_I’m upstairs. Come find me~_

Freed’s heart began to race, and not just because of the slight giddiness given to him by the alcohol. Laxus was upstairs? Surely this didn’t mean what he thought it did......

Strangely, he was nervous. Yes, he was a virgin and honestly the thought of just doing something like this made him feel slightly light headed. What if he didn’t do it right? What if he passed out? What if he got an STD?! His hands were shaking so he put down his gin. He was scared of the very thing he had actually dreamed of for at least the past five years. Heck, he was terrified. 

Freed stood up and walked around the ground floor until he found the stairs. He walked up the carpeted stairs and along the first floor. It didn't take long for Freed to realise that he didn't know which room Laxus would be in.

"Laxus...?" Freed called out softly and awaited a reply.

* * *

 THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SMUT AHEAD. You can skip to the next one of these bold lines at the end of the smut.

“In here,” came a slightly husky voice from the biggest room. Just the sound sent shivers down his spine. Bracing himself, Freed peeked his head around the door. 

Laxus’ bedroom was bloody enormous. There was a four poster bed with what must have been black fricking silk curtains that looked like something out of Harry Potter, a massive window leading out to a balcony.....and Laxus. 

Laxus was at the balcony, looking out at the view, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Freed walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Laxus walked in from the balcony and shut the doors, then turned to Freed. 

"Hey, Freed." Laxus said, smiling. 

"Hey, Laxus..." Freed was shaking and didn't do that well to hide it. 

"There's no need no be nervous..." Laxus soothed, gently taking Freed's hand in his. 

“N-Nervous who? I don’t know her,” Freed laughed uneasily, only slightly distracted by the chiseled physique before him.

”Freed...we don’t have to.....I don’t mind,” Laxus said softly.

”But I want to....”

”Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?”

”O-Okay...”

”So are you sure?”

Silence for a second.

”I-I am.”

”Good.” 

Laxus slowly leaned in and kissed Freed lightly. Freed closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his hands on Laxus' strong shoulders. Laxus put his arms around Freed's waist and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. This took Freed by surprise and accidentally let out a small noise into Laxus' mouth. The noise sent heat right down to Laxus' pants. 

Laxus pulled away and Freed instantly regretted making any noise whatsoever. Freed watched as his eyes darkened again the way they had earlier on that night. He shivered. 

“L-Laxus....?” 

Laxus let out a small groan, feeling his pants get tighter. 

"Gods... Freed I..." Laxus quickly glanced over at the bed then back at Freed. Genuinely interested, Freed opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. Then he thought fuck it and said:

”What thread count are those sheets....?” he asked.

”Four hundred.” 

"Mines one eighty..." Freed sighed, looking back down at his feet. Laxus gently took Freed's chin between his finger and thumb and raised his head until Freed was making eye contact with him again. He leaned in and kissed Freed again, full of passion this time. Freed slowly shut his eyes and kissed back. Running his fingers through sinfully soft blonde hair, Freed sighed. It appeared that this was gonna be one hell of a night. One unlike any other. 

This time it was Freed's turn to pull away first. Laxus took Freed's hand and gave it a light kiss, then gently ran his thumb over Freed's knuckles. Laxus hesitated before saying quietly: 

"Bed...?" Freed nodded maybe a little to enthusiastically. Laxus smiled then lead Freed over to his bed. They both shuffled up to the headboard and Freed hesitated before climbing onto Laxus' lap, sitting just behind the small tent in his pants. 

Laxus ran a hand through Freed's lush green hair and gently pulled him down into a deep kiss. Freed kissed back and put his hand on Laxus' chest and began to lightly trace his abs with his finger. 

Freed's hand travelled up Laxus' chest, drawing light patterns through his shirt. This time it was Laxus' turn to let out a small noise. 

Laxus pulled away and started kissing along Freed's jaw and then his lips met the soft skin of Freed's neck. Freed was tense at first but Laxus' gentle kiss rhythm slowly began to relax him and a small moan escaped his lips. His free hand slipped forward and landed on the tent above Laxus' crotch. The noise that came from Laxus' mouth was absolutely _sinful_. 

Laxus' face flushed red as he gently moved Freed off of his lap and shuffled out of the sweatpants. Freed hesitated before doing the same, taking off the denim shorts and fishnets that Mira had helped him with only a few hours ago. Quite clearly she knew what turned Laxus on and what didn’t.

”F-Freed.....are you sure-“

”Do you think we would have gotten this far if I wasn’t?” Freed whispered breathlessly.

”N-No.....”

”Exactly.....Just....relax, okay? I-I can take it.....”

”Hmm....fine.” Laxus decided to give in. Freed smiled.

”Just let me take care of you, alright?”

”A-Alright. A-and....Laxus, can I ask something?”

”Shoot.”

”All those one night stands.....am I just another?”

”Freed.....you’re not. I promise. I’d never meet someone like you and just discard them.....I-I love you.”

Freed was in shock.

”You- I- What-“

"I love you, Freed." 

Freed leaned in and kissed Laxus, crawling back on top of him. Laxus’ hands immediately made their way to his waist, pulling him closer if that was even possible. This time, however, was unlike the others. Laxus’ hands slowly moved lower.....lower.....lower....

Freed squeaked and pulled away as his fingers brushed the top of his ass. 

“Freed......I can stop......”

”N-No....gods no....please....keep going.” 

"Sure?"

"Super sure." 

Freed leaned back in and kissed him again. Laxus slipped Freed's boxers off and helped to take the tshirt off. Freed then fiddled with the buttons on Laxus' shirt and managed to get it off. He gently ran his fingers over Laxus' toned body. Taking in every detail. 

“Are you ready?” Laxus asked, reaching into a drawer for a condom and lube.

”I-I think so.....”

”I won’t do anything until you’re ready.”

”And everyone said you were just a heartless sex beast.”

Laxus acted mock wounded.

”How dare you! I am no such thing!” Freed burst out laughing. His laughter was a wonderful thing. It sounded like silver bells. It was so peaceful, so innocent....sadly, that innocence, along with his virginity was about to be taken away. 

"Are you sure, Freed? Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to me?" 

"Fuck yes..." 

"Alright. Lay down." Freed did as Laxus told him to and climbed off of his lap and laid down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Laxus slipped his boxers off, relived to be out of the tight material. Freed gaped at his size. Laxus opened the condom packet and put it on over his already hard dick. He crawled over Freed and leaned in for a kiss. Freed returned the kiss and a small moan escaped as Laxus lightly bit his lip. Laxus pulled away and gently started kissing Freed's neck. 

Freed couldn't hold back a moan when Laxus nipped his neck. All his dreams were coming true. Laxus continued to kiss and nip at Freed's neck, and Freed made soft noises in return. 

"P-Please... L-Laxus I need-" 

 "You and me both..." Laxus chuckled breathlessly. He sat up and popped open the lid on the lube and slicked it onto his fingers. 

"Last chance to back out, Freed." Laxus told him. 

“Never....”

”Are you s-“

”Gods, stop asking me that and fuck me already!” Freed gasped. Laxus arched an eyebrow.

”Well.....if you’re so sure....”

”Gods.....I must’ve sounded so thirsty....”

Laxus laughed. “Yeah, a lil bit....” Freed laughed for a second and then shut  up. Stop it, he told himself. You’re about to lose your virginity.

”I didn’t mind,” Laxus said, smirking. “I didn’t know you liked to beg.” 

Freed groaned. "Before the lube dries..." Laxus chuckled and reapplied the lube to his fingers. 

"I need to stretch you first... or it'll be really painful..." Laxus told Freed. 

"Just do it..." Freed barely got the words out before moaning loudly as Laxus pressed a finger to his entrance. 

Laxus gently slipped a finger inside Freed and he let out a soft gasp. Laxus let Freed adjust before slowly beginning to work him. Freed arched his back and kept letting out soft moans. Laxus slipped another finger in him and Freed couldn't hold back a moan. He reached up and pulled Laxus down into a rough kiss. Freed felt like he was already in heaven. Just being here already with the man of his dreams was amazing. 

Laxus added a third finger inside Freed and continued to stretch him well enough so there would be as little pain as possible when it really happens. Freed swore.

”Are you okay-“

”F-Fine! ‘M fine! Just- a-ah, Gods- please keep going....”

When Laxus gently slid his fingers out, Freed groaned in disappointment.

”Easy there. I don’t want to let you come just yet.”

”L-Laxus.....p-please.....I-I need-“

”Me too.....just hang on a little longer....”

”P-please.....”

”If you keep talking like that....Jesus Christ, Freed.....I....”

”Do it. Now.”

”Are you-“

”My Gods, Laxus. Just do it.”

”Your wish is my command.”

 Laxus gently slid inside and oh my god Freed felt like he wanted to scream. He only now began to realise how  _big_ Laxus' length really was. Laxus waited for Freed to adjust to his size. Freed's face had a slight mix of pain and pleasure.He gave Laxus a nod when he was ready and Laxus then began to thrust in and out of Freed. 

Freed had fantasised about this moment for years and he never imagined it would be this amazing. 

"A-ah... L-Laxus.. p-please..."

Laxus took the hint and started to speed up his thrusts. By this point, Freed and Laxus were letting out quite loud moans and it wouldn't be a surprise if someone could hear them. 

Freed reached out to Laxus and pulled him down into a deep kiss. The liquor tastes in their mouths began to fade and the alcohol began to wear off. Neither had had much to drink. 

It wasn't to long before Freed started to dig his nails into Laxus' bare back as he got closer and closer to his peak.....

”A-ah! Laxus, shit-“

”Gods, F-Freed-“

* * *

 A short while later, Freed lay in the comfort of Laxus’ warm bed while he took a shower. Gods, the heating here was so good, better than it was at Evergreen’s.....he was in heaven. He was right where he wanted to be. 

The bathroom door opened and Gods, when Laxus walked out.....Freed sighed.

”Nothin’ here you haven’t seen already, love,” Laxus said, looking for some boxers and new sweatpants. After he was dressed, he climbed into bed next to Freed, who had already had a shower and washed his long green hair.

Freed blushed as one of Laxus’ arms snaked it’s way around his waist, cinching it and pulling him close, close enough until Freed could hear his gently breathing. 

Laxus was asleep.

* * *

While Freed and Laxus enjoyed their night very thoroughly, they didn’t think once about where Mirajane had gone after she’d helped Freed achieve his dreams.

She hadn’t stayed at the party long, and had decided to pay Erza a visit at where she was staying with the Fullbusters. And this time, she had an excuse to visit.

Calming her nerves, she knocked briskly on the door and waited until Erza opened it, red hair slightly mussed and pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a gray tank top and some very old black jogging bottoms. 

Mira felt and looked very out of place. In her red Dolce and Gabbana bodycon dress and Christian Louboutin stilettos that had probably cost more than their whole house, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

”Mirajane? What’re you doing here? Stalking me or something?” Erza crossed her arms and looked Mira up and down. The silver haired girl immediately noticed a blush paint her cheeks. Good.

”No, of course not. Y-you just left your p-planner in French,” Mira stuttered. Damn it. Why did Erza have to make her feel like this?

”Right.” Mira quickly handed it to her and then stepped backwards.

”That it? Cause I’m tired and-“ 

“O-Okay. I guess I’ll see you soon then.....”

Mira turned around and started walking away, her red dress clinging perfectly to all of her curves, which for Erza was very distracting. A light blush spread across her cheeks as Mira flashed her a smile over her shoulder.

”Night, Erza.”

”N-Night,” Erza stuttered as Mira walked away, hips swaying, until she reached her car and drove away into the night.

Erza sighed. It was time to binge Netflix and eat plenty of ice cream, because damn was she feeling lovesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also our first time writing smut so apologies if it moved too slowly at the beginning and stuff so yeah...  
> Hope you enjoyed! ~Faded & Celeste


	4. Lovesick and Match-making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira tries to combat her lovesick feelings by setting up one of her squad members with one of the peasant squad. Will it work?

Erza sat on the sofa with Gray feeling as lovesick as the day before. They had a day off from school but couldn't really do anything because they had little money to go anywhere. 

Erza's phone began to buzz of the coffee table. She picked it up and read Freed's name on the screen. She answered the call and put the phone to her ear. 

"A little bird told me you were feeling lovesick. Who made you feel this way, and I swear I will kill them." 

"Don't kill anyone, Freed."

”So? Who is it?”

Erza hesitated. “M-Mira.....”

”What?! No way. You’re kidding, right?”

”I’m not kidding.....”

”Wow. Okay. I mean, I don’t know what there isn’t to like, but still....you should watch her play water polo.”

”Water polo?”

”There’s a game tonight at 4:45. You should go. She’s a great player.”

”Okay, enough about me. How did the party go?”

”We did it.”

”What?”

”Laxus and I. We did it.”

Erza blinked.

”It was amazing.”

She put him on speaker so Gray could hear. “Say that again, Freed.”

”Laxus and I did it and it was amazing. Hi Gray.”

”Woah.....that escalated quickly....”

“His bedroom is like.....wow....”

”What’s in it?”

”A bed. Duh. But there was a damn chandelier and the bed was at least a double king.”

”Wow.”

”Were you top or bottom?”

”I am currently sending you an eye roll through the phone. Are you seriously asking me that? Bottom.”

”Were you his first?” Gray asked.

”Nope,” Freed sighed.

”Sad times. At least he was your first.”

”Were you his first guy?”

”Yes!” Freed lowered his voice slightly. “I’m wearing his shirt right now. I. Am. Wearing. Laxus. Dreyar’s. Shirt.”

”Nice!”

”Keep it. I’m sure he’ll let you.”

”I really want to....and.....he said he’d do anything for me,” Freed blushed just thinking about it.

”How big is his di- OW!!”

The ringing tone of a slap was still loud on Freed’s end of the line as Erza hit Gray. He giggled.

”Seriously though? How big was it?”

”Q-quite big....I-I guess....?” Freed went red as he remembered what he had seen and felt last night.

”Nice.”

”Heh....”

”Heh.”

”So, Erza. About Mi-“

”Bye, Freed! Send pictures of Laxus’ house!” Erza quickly hung up.

 

* * *

 

Later on that day, Mira had forgotten to keep an eye on the time. She rushed over to her car and began driving to school for her water polo match, and drove past a certain red haired girl on the way there. Erza had to walk because she had no car, so naturally she left almost an hour before the match started to get there in time.

Mira quickly changed and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and walked out to stand beside Lisanna in front of the pool.

“Where were you, big sis?” She asked.

”Just in town,” Mira replied.

”Right....”

Mira’s eyes couldn’t help but drift towards a beacon of red hair in the audience, hidden among the rest of the school. Erza had come to watch her play. This was good. Very good.

Erza noticed her eyes on her and blushed. Damn, she was attractive.

”Aaaaaaaaaand we’re just about to start!” Announced the commentator. The players slipped into the water.

”Aaaaaand.....begin!”

Mira immediately jumped and grabbed the ball from the tossup, passing to Lisanna.

 

* * *

 

After about an hour, Fiore High were victorious. Erza stood on her feet and clapped as hard as she could, watching Mira pull herself out of the water with toned arms. She flushed as she watched her celebrate with the rest of the team, water running down....and wow, look at that ceiling. She started to leave with the crowd when a voice made her stop.

”Hey,” Mira said, pushing some stray silvery hair out of her face. “Wanna come to the team party with me?”

”I’m not on the team. Besides, I have revision.”

”They won’t mind-“

”I have revision,”  Erza repeated. Mira sighed.

”Bye, then....” she started walking away.

”Bye.....” Erza started to leave.

”It was nice of you to come,” Mira said.

”Freed told me I should.”

”Oh. Okay. Cool.”

And with that, she was gone. Erza sighed and began to head home. She’ll never like me, she thought glumly as she walked in through the door, going straight to her room and getting her revision stuff out. “It’s not fair,” she sighed to herself.

Mira was wondering what she had done wrong. All Erza wanted to do was avoid her. Didn’t she like her? She got out her revision things and put her headphones in, letting the music carry her off as she hummed along. But she still couldn’t concentrate.

There was one thing she could do, however, and that was match-make. Natsu had tipped her off about liking Gray, Erza’s adoptive brother. Maybe if she hooked them up it would make Erza see that she was worth it. She got her phone and sent Natsu a text:

_Go to the cafe downtown and sit at table number five. Wear something nice, I’ve got a surprise for you._

She sent the same text to Gray, whose number she had from when they did a project together last grade. He was a pretty nice guy, and quite attractive when she thought about it. Just quiet. Triumphantly, she thought:

And now we wait.

When Gray received the text, he stood up.

”Where are you going?” Erza asked.

”I-I need to go to the cafe. Apparently there’s a.....surprise for me?”

”Okay. Stay safe.”

”I will.” Gray left, the promise of a surprise for him like the dawn in his forever dark and depressed sky. 

 

* * *

 

 When Gray arrived at the cafe, he began to head to table five. Then he saw a head of pink hair. 

Natsu looked up and saw Gray. 

"G-Gray..?" 

"Natsu?" He stood up, facing Gray. 

"Why're you-" Gray began. 

"Mira asked me to be here."

"Oh..."

Natsu's face flushed pink. "Are you disappointed..?" 

"N-no!"

"O-oh... cause it seemed like-"

"I'm not disappointed, Natsu, honestly." 

Natsu blushed. Gray looked down at his feet

"Sorry..." Gray mumbled. 

"I-Its okay." 

"Mira asked me to come here." 

"Heh... She's set us up." 

"Yeah..." Gray said and they both sat down. 

They both smiled at each other and enjoyed the evening together. 

* * *

While Natsu and Gray happily confessed over coffee, Mira sighed and looked out over her house’s garden. It wasn’t fair.

”I knew it,” she sighed. On the other side of town, Erza heard her phone ping when Freed sent her a text. 

_Thought you might want this....😏 It’s Mira’s number. Enjoy~_

_Freed xx_

 

_Erza: I’m good thanks._

_Freed: You should do something about your feelings_

_Erza: Yeah, shred them. She’ll never like me._

_Freed: That’s what I thought about Laxus and look what happened last night_

_Erza: I know that, I was there the every time when you cried over him._  

_Freed: Gray is definitely rubbing off on you._

_Erza: I live with him AND his dad. Why wouldn't he be rubbing off on me?_

_Freed: Have hope. For me?_

_Erza: Fine....._

Freed didn’t reply after that. Erza assumed he needed to do some revision and left him alone. Just like Mira, on the other side of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all are aware, when Erza says that she lives with Gray and Silver, she's talking about how Silver and Mika adopted her when she was five. Also in this story, Mika has sadly passed and later on there will be SilDarts (Silver x Gildarts). ~Faded & Celeste


	5. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed has quite a different definition of the word ‘busy’ to the rest of us, and Erza caves in and visits Mira.

A little while later, Erza called Freed again. She was still feeling lonely and her feelings for Mira weren’t helping.

”Hey, Freed.”

”Erza? Hey.”

”Can I come round yours to revise? Gray’s off on some mystery date...”

”I’m- ah, Laxus Wait- b-busy at the- ah- moment!” Erza could faintly hear the sounds of Laxus kissing along Freed's neck. She sighed. 

”And does busy involve you, Laxus, a pile of clothes and a bed?”

”Y-Yep! And I can practically feel you raising your-ah- eyebrows through the phone! I-I gotta go!” Freed said quickly before hanging up. 

Erza flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Silver was still out at work so he wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Gray would be home at goodness knows what time. 

She sighed. "What choice do I have?" Erza muttered to herself before putting on her worn out shoes and jacket, then setting off towards Mirajane's house. 

 

* * *

 

Mira turned Netflix off and stood up off her big u-bend sofa and stretched. She yawned and made her way to her grand bathroom to take off her makeup. 

Erza arrived at Mira's house an hour after she had left home. She knocked on Mira's door and tried to regain her breath as she waited. 

Mira opened the door and looked completely surprised. 

"Erza? What're you doing here?" Mira asked. 

"I-I walked here..." Erza began, still out of breath. 

"Come in." Erza walked inside and Mira closed the door after her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Mira asked.

”How is it so warm in here?”

”It’s called heating,” Mira smiled.

”But that’s so expensive.....”

Mira sighed, immediately feeling guilty, and then suddenly broke into a smile as she watched Erza sit by the radiator.

”It’s warmer in my room,” she said. “Follow me.” Mira walked up a grand staircase into a room that must have been at least three times the size of the whole ground floor of Erza’s house. 

A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in soft golden light, a huge four poster bed with pastel pink sheets and curtains sat in the middle of the room and a set of French doors led out onto a large balcony that looked over the fields beyond. 

Mira sat down on her bed, and Erza couldn’t help but notice how exceptionally beautiful she was, with her long, silvery hair that caught the light and her periwinkle blue eyes that sparkled, making Erza’s heart skip a beat, and also making her feel very awkward. Mira blinked.

”Do you want some coffee?” She asked.

”Please.” 

Mira went into another room and came back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee. She handed it to Erza. Erza lifted the mug to her lips and within seconds the mug was empty. Mira was in shock. She’d never seem someone drink a coffee that fast. 

“Heh... I was just about to go to sleep when you arrived...” Mira told her. Erza looked down at the empty mug. 

“S-sorry...” 

“That’s okay. There’s a room across the hall if you want to use it... or...” Mira looked up at Erza, as the red-head was considerably taller. Mira bit her lip, “Maybe... you could stay here...?” 

At this, Erza blushed. Sleeping in bed with the girl of her dreams? Hell yes! 

“Okay...” 

Mira hesitated, about to drop a bombshell that could either cause catastrophic results or be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

”D-do you like me, Erza....?” She said shyly, looking away.

”Yeah. I do. But I don’t see any reason for you to like me-“

Mira stood up and pulled Erza close. “You’re wrong. So, so wrong....” Erza blushed. Was this actually happening? Was she for real?!

Mira pushed a soft red strand of hair behind Erza’s ear. “I wish you could see that...”

”B-But you didn’t give me a sign, or-“ Mira quickly cut Erza off by putting a slender finger complete with French-manicured nail on her lips.

”Shh,” she smiled. “No more talking.” And then Mira leaned in and kissed her, sliding a hand further into Erza’s long red hair. Almost immediately Erza kissed back. This was a chance of a lifetime and she couldn’t let it slip away. Not now. Not ever. She slid an arm around Mira’s waist and cinched it, feeling Mira make a small slightly surprised noise into their kiss. 

But it wasn’t long before Erza’s moment in heaven was over. Mira pulled away.

”I-I-“

”I-I’m Sorry-“

”It’s okay,” Erza soothed. Quite clearly her attempts to calm Mira down had failed, because she looked away.

”M-Mira-....I can go,” Erza said reluctantly, thinking of returning to hers, Silver’s and Gray’s house suddenly becoming not so appealing at all.

”I-.....I don’t want you to...” Mira said softly, resting her head on Erza’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Erza....”

”Don’t be.” Mira looked up, surprised.

”There isn’t anything to be sorry for,” Erza said, watching those eyes, framed with long lashes some would kill for blink a few times in surprise.

”So.....are we dating?” She asked.

”Do you want to?” Erza replied. Mira snorted.

”That’s a stupid question.”

”So you do?”

”Of course I do....”

”M-Me too...” 

Mira’s face broke into a small, yet still dazzling smile, making Erza blush yet again. “You can stay the night if you want.”

”I’d like that.”

Now Erza could see why Freed was drawn to Laxus. People like him, and Mira, were intoxicating, and beautiful, almost like a drug. And once you started.....you couldn’t stop.


	6. Growing Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Erza spend the night together. When Ezra gets home, there’s an unexpected surprise. Sting and Rogue find each other.

Nine am. Ezra reached across the bedside table to get her phone. She unlocked it and called Freed. 

“Hey, Freed.” 

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Guess where I am.” 

“A graveyard?” 

“Better!” 

“A Panic! At The Disco concert?” 

“I’d have told you ages ago. It involves a certain someone.” 

“Woah. Hold. Up. No. Way.” Erza could hear his raised eyebrows. 

“Yes way!” Erza was careful not to raise her voice too high to not wake Mira or Laxus. 

“You go girl!” There was the sound of duvet shuffling and then a tired “Hm..?” From the other end of the line. Freed had woken Laxus. 

“Oops...” 

Laxus kissed Freed’s cheek, “Mornin’” he grumbled, still quite tired. 

“Morning Laxus.” Erza said to him down the line, “I think Natsu and Gray got together...” she said to Freed. 

“Y-Yeah... I think so... I’ve gotta go now...” 

“That’s fine. Bye.” Erza said before hanging up. 

Erza put her phone down on the bedside table and snuggled back into the covers. 

“Morning, Erza...” Mira said to her sleepily. They both sat up and stretched. Mira tucked a stray curl of silver hair behind her ear. Mira snuggled closer. “You’re warm...” 

Mira flopped into her lap. Erza smiled and stroked her hair. Mira sat up and sat on Erza’s lap. 

“I’m gonna be lonely when you leave...” 

“We’ll see each other in school...” 

“It’s not the same...” 

“I can come round to study, Mira...” 

“I don’t think we’d get much done though...~” 

“Yeah~” Mira winked and Erza felt like she was going to melt.

”You’re cute,” Mira smiled.

”You too.”

”S-Screw you!” Mira said, blushing furiously. Erza just smiled. “Hmph.....” Mira crossed her arms.

* * *

 

Across town, Gray had woken up in Natsu’s arms.

”Mm....morning Natsu....”

”Hey....” The pink haired guy smiled down at him fondly. “You okay?”

”Mhmm....you?”

”Yeah....” Natsu almost went as pink as his hair as Gray snuggled closer and nuzzled his face in his neck.

”Warm....” Natsu blushed even more. He’d done this with a lot of people, guys and girls, but it had never felt this way before. He closed his eyes, about to drift off when Gray said:

”What do you want for breakfast?” Natsu pulled him close, looking right into his eyes.

”You,” Natsu said, giggling when Gray blushed madly.

”How about bacon...?”

”Mm....Sure....” And with that, Natsu was asleep again. Gray got up to make breakfast.

* * *

 

Freed sat up and looked around Laxus’ room for the fifth time this week. Staying here with him was heaven and he never wanted to leave. Ever. He watched Laxus sit up, silently admiring him as he yawned.

”You Alright?” Laxus asked him.

”Yeah....”

”Want a massage?”

Freed looked taken aback but all doubts and concerns evaporated when Laxus pulled him close so they were both looking into each other’s eyes.

”Please?” He asked. Freed blushed and let Laxus kiss his cheek. He hated-but also loved- how Laxus could get him to do anything he wanted. 

“O-oki....”

Freed immediately relaxed when Laxus gently started massaging his shoulders. It couldn’t get much better than this....

”Better?” Laxus asked, pressing a soft kiss to Freed’s shoulder.

”Y-Yes....” Freed replied, leaning back into his chiseled chest. The blonde kissed his head. Freed closed his eyes, feeling deep contentment. He was so happy....nothing could ruin this.

”Love you.”

”I-I love you t-too,” Freed stammered. Laxus pulled him even closer and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Soon after Erza left, Mira picked up her phone and called someone. 

“Hey, mum. Cam I use the jet today? This evening maybe?” 

“It'll have to be tomorrow when you get back from school.” 

“Thanks mum.” She said before hanging up. Mira had a surprise in store for Erza. 

* * *

 

Erza unlocked the front door to the house. She hung her jacket up and put her shoes on the rack. Silver had gone to work, and Gray was supposed to be home. But everything was quiet. 

She walked through the corridor. 

“Hello?” Erza called out, voice full of hesitation. 

As she walked into the kitchen, what she saw nearly made her scream. 

Natsu was sitting up on the counter, leant forward and locked in a deep kiss with Gray who was standing in front of Natsu with his hands resting on Natsu’s thighs. 

Erza couldn’t help but stare at the two boys. Gray’s eye slipped open a bit and they both made eye contact for a second, before Gray closed his eye again and slipped a hand into Natsu’s hair, deepening the kiss. 

The boys pulled away, panting heavily.

”G-Gray I-“ Natsu’s head turned suddenly as he saw Erza. “E-Erza! I-I was just leaving-“ 

“It’s okay, Natsu... I don’t mind.” Erza told him, then went upstairs.

Gray stared at Natsu for a second. “Are you leaving already?” He asked, pouting. Natsu nodded.

“I’ve got homework to do.....”

”Can’t you do it here?” Gray said desperately. He didn’t want Natsu to leave.

”Sorry, love. I have to go....” Natsu kissed his cheek and hopped down from the counter. Gray looked sad. 

“One last kiss?”

”Sure.” Natsu leaned in and kissed him, softly, and slowly, and Gray kissed back happily and sank his fingers into soft pink hair. The moment didn’t last very long, as Natsu pulled away, before kissing Gray’s cheek one last time.

”Bye.”

”Bye....” Gray looked at the door long after it had closed behind Natsu, and turned only when he heard Erza coming back downstairs. He sighed.

”He didn’t have to go just cause I came home.”

”I know. His dad texted anyway....”

”Okay. He stayed the night, right?”

”Y-Yeah.”

”Okay, That’s fine, Gray.”

”Why wouldn’t it be?”

”Mira’s house is really big.” Gray’s jaw dropped.

”You slept with her?!”

”You slept with Natsu.”

”Well, we didn’t do it.”

”Neither did we.”

”Shame.”

”Same to you.”

Gray pouted and stuck his tongue out at her.

”Act your age, not your shoe size,” Erza reprimanded him. He flipped her off, and her middle finger almost immediately went up. Sometimes she thought they really were siblings. They certainly acted like it.

”So....how was sleeping in the same bed as Mirajane Strauss? So many people would kill for that.”

”A lot of people would kill to be in bed with Natsu Dragneel.”

”Hmph.....well, it was great....he was so gentle, and nice, and-“

”Warm?”

Gray smiled. “Gods, Yes. Anyway, your turn. Spill. And I know that’s her hockey jersey.”

”Heh....well....her room is soooo big! And she’s got big, fluffy pillows and memory foam!”

”Memory foam? Gods, memory foam....”

”And this morning she was just strolling around in her underwear!”

”Bet you were drooling,” Gray teased. Erza flushed, remembering she hadn’t been far off.

”She always has her heating on.”

”Heating!”

”I know....and the coffee machine....it was beautiful.”

”Mira Strauss in her underwear, memory foam and heating? Sounds like heaven to me.”

”Oh, trust me, it was.” 

“I’m happy that you finally got her to notice you....sis...” Gray awkwardly smiled. Even after over ten years, calling each other ‘brother’ or ‘sister’ was still awkward. 

“Thanks... I’m happy you and Natsu got together.” 

“Thanks... I think...” 

“Heh...” 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Rogue was sitting on the stands watching Sting practice tennis. He looked down at his sketchbook. On the page was an extremely detailed drawing of Sting’s face. He sighed a love sick sigh. Sting would never like him. They had nothing in common... 

Sting cheered and Rogue looked up to see him smile as he won another set. In the sunlight, it was like Sting was sparkling. He looked so handsome. The curve of his jaw, his soft lips- 

Rogue suddenly remembered when they kissed at Laxus’ party. But Sting was drunk, so it probably meant nothing. 

Rogue didn’t notice Sting staring at him until the blonde smiled at him and winked. Rogue blushed. Sting turned back to his tennis game. 

Rogue went back to his drawing, and he still couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Sting was. He truly was a hopeless gay. 

 

When Sting finally finished the tennis game (which he won), Rogue had also finished his sketch. He waited outside the changing room for the blonde to show him. He could hear the changing room shower running so Sting could be a while. 

Rogue looked down at the drawing. Was it really that good? What if Sting hated it? And thought he was some creepy stalker? Rogue sighed as he put his sketchbook back in his bag. 

From the open window of the changing room, Rogue heard Sting call out to him. 

“Hey, Rogue? Can I talk to you?” 

“S-sure...” 

“You can come in.” 

Rogue followed Sting’s request and came into the changing room. Sting turned to face him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and had only a towel wrapped around his waist for cover. Rogue blushed as he took in Sting’s toned body. 

“Hey.” Sting said to him, casually. 

“Hi... what did you want to talk about?” 

“What happened at Laxus’ party.” 

“O-oh...” Rogue looked at his feet. 

“Hey... Rogue, look at me...” Rogue looked up to meet Sting’s gaze. 

“That wasn’t the drink talking, Rogue.” Sting told him. 

“Wh.. what’d you mean?” 

“I-I love you, Rogue.” 

“I love you too, Sting... I really do.” 

Sting moved closer, leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Rogue’s. Rogue kissed back instantly. The blonde boy slipped his arms around Rogue’s waist while one of Rogue’s hands slid into Sting’s soft blonde hair. 

Rogue was in heaven. Kissing the man of his dreams. Everything was okay. 

But then the towel around Sting’s waist fell. 


	7. We’ve been Studying~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira shows Erza her surprise, and Sting and Rogue become study boyfriends.

Sting quickly pulled away and picked the towel up, going slowly red. Luckily he didn’t notice Rogue admiring his toned from tennis ass and really.....really....really muscular thighs....among a few other things.

Sting quickly wrapped the towel back around himself and looked away from Rogue, embarrassed.

”I-I-“

”It’s okay.”

”I-I just-“

”I-....”

”Gods, you’re so....”

”I’m....?” Rogue prompted him.

”Don’t worry about it,” Sting said, kissing his head of dark hair. Rogue blushed. “And I really should get dressed.” Rogue smiled.

”Maybe that’s a good idea...”

Sting quickly got dressed and Rogue couldn’t help admiring his toned body again. He really was a hopeless gay. This time, Sting noticed and smiled.

”Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

”Yeah.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira drove up to the Fullbusters’ house. As Erza downed her coffee, she heard the engine outside and immediately recognised it. Her heart started hammering in her chest and as soon as there was a soft knock at the door she flew to open it. But Gray got there first and opened the door.

”Hey.”

”Hey, is Erza-“ Mira was interrupted as she was knocked to the floor by the redhead in a tackle hug.

”.....yep, she’s here.”

Erza smiled and sat up on top of her girlfriend. “Hey,” she said, congratulating herself on how casually she was doing what she was doing. Mira smiled back.

”Hey.”

Erza graciously helped her up and had barely dusted her trousers down before Mira said:

”Pack a bag. We’re going to Paris.”

Erza blinked. “Now?” 

Mira smiled. “Yep.”

”But what about school?”

”It’ll be fine. My mum told them it was for ‘work reasons’.”

”Okay....”

”It’s totally fine if you don’t wanna go-“

”Of course I wanna go!”

”You do?”

”Yeah.”

”You won’t need a lot,” Mira told her. “Just a change of clothes.”

“Okay,” Erza said, her heart pounding with excitement. She had always wanted the chance to go to Paris and now she was going there with Mira. This was too perfect.

“I’ll wait here,” Mira said, letting go of Erza, who smiled and then went back inside to pack while Mira waited patiently.

The redhead quickly packed a bag, feeling like she was on cloud nine, and only just stopped herself from skipping back to where Mira was waiting for her. Mira graciously opened the door.

“After you.”

“Thanks,” Erza said, hopping in and almost sinking into the soft and creamy leather seats. Mira climbed in behind her and closed the door, and her demeanour immediately changed. She was all business now, as she spoke to her driver.

“The airport please, Gerard,” she said, Erza almost shivering at her authoritative tone. Gods, what was wrong with her? She pondered just exactly what Mira was doing to her as the engine purred and they drove off in the direction of the airport.

Mira rolled up the partition, which, obviously would be soundproof so Gerard could no longer hear what they were saying.

“There,” Mira said. “Now we have a lot more privacy.” She smiled and moved closer to Erza, who immediately blushed almost as red as her hair, going almost darker than it when the silver haired girl put a hand on the side of her face. She knew where this was going. She knew exactly what she was doing to her and she loved it. She could see it in those deceivingly innocent blue eyes that she loved so much.

By the time Gerard had turned the next corner on their route, Erza was practically in Mira’s lap with her hands tangled in her waterfall of silvery hair. A hand slowly made its way to Erza’s waist and pulled her closer, making the girl elicit a small surprised noise from the back of her throat. Seeming satisfied, Mira pulled away, watching, smirking as Erza tried to regain her breath, her own chest moving up and down only the slightest bit.

“Well that was…wow.”

Mira just smiled at her and rested her forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment until:

“Ma’am, we’ve arrived at the airport.”

“Thank you, Gerard,” Mira said, getting out of the car with her bag and helping Erza out and closing the door after them both. “Follow me,” she said, walking over to what Erza recognised as an at least 80 million dollar, if not 80 billion dollar, jet. It had been all over the news, and people at school were all over Mira once they realised that she had one.

“Dad got this ages ago,” Mira said almost casually, and Erza realised that she really was casual about having such expensive things. Now she could also see why Gray didn’t like her. Mira clearly had a tendency to discard things that some others would kill for…but she didn’t want to think about her girlfriend like that. She loved Mira, and Mira loved her, and that was all they needed.

“Wow…” Erza took in the jet with awe. Mira smiled again and Erza felt like she might collapse into a puddle of pink and glittery goo with love heart sprinkles.

“Come on, Erza,” Mira said. “Paris awaits.” She didn’t wait for a reply before she got into the jet via a side compartment with some stairs. Erza quickly followed.

“Welcome to my not so humble home away from home,” Mira proclaimed as a crew member, in gold and white livery, closed the compartment that led to the outside world. Erza turned back towards Mira, feeling very out of place, and saw the girl arch an eyebrow. “So…wanna see my room?” Erza blushed and wondered if this meant what she thought it did. 

“Sure.”

* * *

Mira led her down a small corridor and opened a door to reveal a large room, not as big as the one at her house but still bigger than Erza’s, decorated in soft blues and creams. Fairy lights wound round the headboard of the large bed.

”Wow.....”

”Cool, isn’t it?”

”Y-Yeah....”

”You know what the best part is?”

”W-What...?” Erza watched Mira push the door shut with her hip.

”The bed~”

Erza went pink.

”Erza....we’ve got four hours.....want to have some.....fun?”

”Y-Yes....”

”Whatcha wanna do?”

”I don’t mind....” Erza watched her periwinkle eyes gleam as she moved closer. She blinked.

And then suddenly she was up against the wall, and Mira was kissing her so passionately she felt like it was wrong, and it shouldn’t feel this way...it felt warm....really warm....Erza pressed closer and slipped her arms around Mira’s neck as the other girl slid an arm around her waist, lower than usual.

After a few moments of making out, Mira pulled away and started kissing along Erza’s jaw, making the redhead let out a small noise. The silver haired minx smirked. Erza returned her gaze with a small smile.

Mira stopped. “Am I going too fast?”

”N-no.....please....keep going....” Erza hated begging, she really did, but she just needed.....she didn’t know what she needed. She needed something, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

”Are you sure?” Mira was teasing now. Erza pouted. This wasn’t fair. The girl knew exactly what she wanted.

”Y-Yes! I’m sure!”

”Okay, Okay....” Mira carried on kissing along her jaw, and then down her neck to the flutter of her pulse, where she gently nipped at the soft skin. 

“A-ah~ Mira~” 

“Shh.....the crew could hear~ wouldn’t that be embarrassing?” Mira giggled against her neck. “Keep quiet~” 

But Erza couldn’t help it. Some of the noises that escaped her mouth were sinful, curses mixed with moans and Mira’s name.

Soon enough, they were both tangled up on the bed, and Mira’s hands were everywhere.

* * *

Paris was particularly blustery in early spring, but it was still a very pretty place. Erza had to admit that when she got there she was slightly disappointed, but then again, she had read novels that romanticized the place a lot more than was necessary.

In reality, Paris was an almost Gothic looking city with lots of buildings, bakeries, or _patisseries_ , as well as designer boutiques. Brands such as _Chanel_ , _Barinaga,_ and _Dior_ jumped out at her on the street front as they walked past. No wonder Mira loved this place so much.

Her girlfriend was as radiant as ever, clad in a Dolce and Gabbana cream floral sundress and elegant leather sandals with wedged heels, smiling and the epitome of innocence, so much so that Erza almost forgot what she had been doing with those lips of hers almost two hours ago on the jet. The redhead blushed just thinking about what they had experienced together for those four glorious hours on Mira’s Dad’s jet.

“Come on,” Mira said. “I think you’ll like this. Wanna try boutique shopping with me?”

It turned out they both liked shopping together very much. They ran in and out of boutiques, Erza wearing things she couldn’t afford and Mira insisting on buying them for her because she looked ‘almost edible’ in everything. They would be in changing cubicles for hours at a time, giggling and helping each other in and out of outfits, making out and smiling at each other’s flushed faces.

After they left _Lanvin_ laden with bags, fingers laced and cheeks pink from the cool winds, Erza’s stomach grumbled. Mira giggled. “Looks like someone’s hungry. Come on. I know a great place to go.”

Thankfully Gerard had come with them to Paris, he was a great help and had taken a liking to Erza in the short while she had been with Mira. He would graciously help them fit their shopping bags into the steadily filling boot of the car and then help them inside the car.

“Where to now then Miss Strauss?” he asked, smiling at Mira in the mirror.

“Can we go to _La Petit Bateau Sur La Mer?_ ”’ she asked him, her French accent flawless.

“Course we can, Miss. You’ll like this one, Miss Erza,” he said as he started to drive. Erza smiled.

“I look forward to dinner with you, Miss Strauss.”

* * *

 

Rogue knocked on Sting’s apartment door. The blonde had moved out of his dad’s house a few months ago and Rogue was one of the few who knew his new address. 

Sting opened the door and smiled. 

“Hey, Rogue.” 

“Hey.” 

“Come in.” Rogue walked in and Sting shut the door behind him. He lead the dark haired boy to the living room and flopped on the sofa. Rogue sat next to him. 

“Are you ready to revise, Sting?” 

“I can’t be bothereddddddd....” 

Rogue sighed. “Do you want to fail your classes and be kept back a year?” 

“Fiiinneeeeee. But I want some kind of reward.” Rogue looked a bit sad. 

“Isn’t being with me enough of a reward...?” Rogue said slightly quieter. 

“Of course it is!”

”Good...”

 Sting got an idea. 

“But... if you as me some questions... and I get them all right.. can we,” He raised his eyebrow, “Ya know...” Rogue smirked as he got a better idea. 

“Or if you get a question wrong, you have to take off a bit of clothing. If you get a question right, I’ll take off a bit of clothing. Deal?”

”Deal.” Sting replied instantly. 

“Let’s get started then. Unless... you chicken~?” 

“You know I don’t like to back down~” 

Rogue looked up. Sting’s usually bright cerulean eyes had darkened considerably, now a dark cyan colour, with lots of deep blue undertones. He found it strangely attractive, all the emotions that were being conveyed without using words- competitiveness, humour....and was that  **desire?**

Rogue picked up the math textbook from the coffee table and flipped to the bookmarked page. 

“Let’s start. If X is 14, what is x cubed?”

”Uhh..” Sting thought for a while. “Twenty... no, thirty?”

”Wrong.” 

Sting sighed and took his shirt off. Rogue went red and admired the view. 

“N-Next question... “ Rogue flicked to a different page. 

“A company makes pork pies in two sizes. Smaller pies weigh 820g. The larger pie weighs 17.5 percent more. How much does it weigh?” Rogue read out. Sting scribbled a calculation down and silence fell over then for a few minutes. 

“963.5g.”

”That’s right!” Rogue smiled and took his socks off. Sting stared at him. Rogue you sly attractive dog! 

"Solve the inequality 2x + 9 > 19 − 8x." Sting made another scribbled calculation on the paper. 

"One is greater than X....?" 

"Correct." Rogue smiled innocently at his boyfriend as he took his hoodie off. 

 

* * *

 

 

Many questions later, there was a pile of clothes on the floor, a naked blonde boy and an almost naked black haired boy. 

Rogue was still wearing his vest, trousers and boxers. Sting on the other hand was donning his birthday suit with pride. Rogue couldn’t help but stare down at Sting’s crotch. Sting noticed and blushed. 

“Wh-what..?” 

“N-nothing-“ Rogue managed in defence.

”Screw this.” Sting said with a devilish grin before kissing Rogue. He kissed back and let out a small moan as Sting pulled down his trousers and slipped a hand up his vest. Rogue dropped the textbook from his lap and it fell to the floor. 

Rogue slid his hand into Sting’s soft blonde hair to deepen the kiss. Sting slid his other arm around the black haired boy’s waist and groped Rogue’s ass, receiving another moan. They pulled apart, panting. 

“How about we check out my bed, huh?” Sting asked, knowing the answer before Rogue said it.

”Fuck, yes... please...” Rogue managed. Sting picked him up in his strong arms and carried Rogue to the bedroom. 

 


	8. Baby, it’s way too cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus gets a little cold when waiting to ask Freed a very important question, and Lucy meets the new exchange student.

Freed was studying for the next big chemistry test, but unlike Sting and Rogue, he was being dedicated. Well, for the most part. Since starting to date Laxus, Freed had found that he cared about his appearance a lot more than he usually would.

He thought he looked okay, for someone who had been up for the majority of the night before. The dark circles under his eyes had been carefully hidden with concealer, so Freed appeared more rested than he felt. His carefully pencilled eyebrows were angled downwards in a frown as he attempted to balance an equation that was a lot harder than the others on the revision sheet they’d been set.

A long green braid wound its way down his head, around the side of his neck and rested on his chest. Freed had to admit he was a lot better at this hair business than he thought he would be, and it looked alright, if a little messy.

Freed’s ringtone for Laxus,  _Clarity,_  started blaring loudly from where his phone rested on his bed. Promptly dropping everything, Freed rushed over and picked up.

”Hey, you,” Laxus said.

”What's up?”

”Just wanna know how you’re doing.”

Freed’s heart soared. “I-I’m Okay. Why?”

”Am I not allowed to ask how the guy I love is doing?” Laxus sounded amused. Thankfully he couldn’t see the scarlet blush on Freed’s cheeks.

But like the damn mind reader he clearly was, Laxus said: 

“I can tell you’re blushing, you know.”

”Damn you,” Freed huffed. A small laugh sounded from the other end of the line. “Hmph....”

”Anyway. I need to ask you something.”

”Ask away.”

”But I want to do it in person, cause it’s kinda important.....so.....could you look out of your window?”

”Okay....” Freed stood up and looked out of the window. And right there in Evergreen’s huge garden, right there below his window, right there with that smirk of his on his face, was Laxus Dreyar. A short gasp escaped Freed. How did he know where Freed lived?

Butterflies going mental in Freed’s stomach, he hurried out into the garden. “What did you want to ask me?”

”Are we....officially dating?”

Freed blinked. Was he actually for real?!

”Yes.....” And then suddenly he was wrapped up in Laxus’ arms, and gods, he was so warm, much warmer than the chilly surroundings, and Freed breathed in his scent, cedar wood and leather, and something almost electric.....

”I have a story to tell you,” Freed smiled.

”Do tell.” A teasing light was in Laxus’ eyes, one that Freed found that he liked very much.

”I saved for five years just so I could get the same cologne as you.”

Laxus’ scarred eyebrow arched as he looked straight at Freed. “You did?”

”U-Umm....Yeah....”

”How long have you had a crush on me...?”

”I-I don’t think I have enough fingers,” Freed flushed. “About.....eleven years?”

”I.....wow.....wow.” Freed looked away. He felt embarrassed about spilling all his feelings out like that.

”Freed....you don’t need to be embarrassed....”

Freed bit his bottom lip, his nervous tell.

”Freed...?”

”Yes....?”

”Look at me....” Freed looked up.

”Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

”I-I guess....I don’t really know....”

”At least you don’t have to wait anymore, hey....”

”Y-Yeah....” Freed watched Laxus smile and the butterflies in his stomach had a seizure. The Laxus he knew was so different from the Laxus everyone else knew at school. He was so much softer, so caring and kind.....it made a nice change from the brooding leather jacket guy that he’d first fallen in love with...and being with him felt like falling in love all over again.

Freed felt the warmth of Laxus' hand on his cheek and the smooth strokes of his thumb across Freed's soft skin. 

"Love you." Laxus whispered.

"Love you too." Freed whispered back. 

"So, this is your place, huh. You live with Evergreen, right?" 

"Y-Yeah, well-"

"Is it okay if I see? It looks nice-"

"N-No..!”

"Wh.. Freed-"

"I.... I have to study!" Freed said quickly before rushing back inside, into the darkness of the house. 

“F-Freed-!”

But he was gone, disappeared into the dark of Evergreen’s house. Laxus’ heart sank. Why didn’t Freed want to see him? Not that it was any of his business anyway....so he decided it would be best to leave.

Inside, Freed hugged his pillow tightly and sniffed. Why was he so stupid? Panicking like that......no wonder Laxus had never really noticed him before. He was a wreck.

”Freed?” A soft voice came from the other side of the bedroom door. “Is everything okay in there, honey?” Evergreen.

”Yeah, I’m fine, Ever. Don’t worry.”

”Are you sure...?”

”Yeah.”

”Is it Laxus?” She asked, opening the door the tiniest bit.

”Yeah,” Freed sighed, and shuffled over on his bed so that she could sit next to him. “It is.”

”I knew it. What did he do?” She seemed exasperated.

“It was me. Don’t worry about it.....you can go back to bed if you want.”

”Freed. Tell me what happened.”

”He wanted to see here, so I panicked and-“

”Bix and I wouldn’t have minded....you know that...”

”Yeah, I do.”

”Why did you panic?”

”It was stupid.....I-I thought he'd be....disappointed...”

”Freed,” she said, smiling. “If he really loved you, he wouldn’t have the nerve to say anything bad about this place.”

"Yeah... you're right." Freed hugged her. 

Evergreen hugged back. “Thanks, Ever,” Freed said, taking in the smell of his friend’s perfume.

“You’re welcome. Now go get your man, greenie.”

“Hey!” Freed said, offended, watching Ever laugh.

“Seriously though. Go get your man.”

“Okay, okay!” Freed said, slowly edging out of the room and then bolting down the stairs and out into the street after Laxus. He wasn’t difficult to find, after all. Few people were as tall, as blonde, as muscular, as perfect….Freed snapped out of his daydream as he rushed to keep pace with his boyfriend. “Laxus!!” he stopped walking, much to Freed’s relief as the emerald haired guy was exhausted.

“Huh…?”

“Laxus!” Freed called out again, panting and out of breath but still not slowing down. The blonde turned. “Freed?”

“W-Wait!”

“What? But I thought that you…” Laxus couldn’t get another word out before Freed was in his arms, arms tight around his waist. “Needed to study…” Laxus decided to forgive him and hugged back, resting his chin on Freed’s head.

“I’m sorry,” Freed said, looking up at him. “I panicked…”

“It’s okay,” Laxus said, slightly bemused.

“I-I just thought you’d be disappointed…” Freed sighed.

“I’d never be disappointed, Freed.” The shorter guy blushed as Laxus kissed his forehead. Maybe they could be something after all...

* * *

Lucy felt like falling asleep the next morning in homeroom. She had stayed up all night studying for the next big chemistry test, like Sting, Rogue and Freed, but she had stayed on track unlike the rest of them, sitting at her desk for six hours with only a few breaks. She had to ace this test- Chemistry was the only subject she had ever struggled with and she needed perfect grades if she wanted to make her father proud and get into Yale University.

“Lucy Heartfilia?” Ms. Fairwoods, her tutor asked.

“Yes, miss?” Lucy looked up.

“You’re needed in the office waiting room for your ambassador duties. Something about giving tours to a new student came up on my register,” Ms. Fairwoods smiled.

That was today?! Lucy jumped up and rushed out of the room without another word, mentally kicking herself for forgetting about one of the most important things she had ever had to do as the ambassador for their school. If she didn’t leave a good impression, rhe new student might think about going to Alvarez Academy, and she could not, would not, have that on her record.

Reaching the main reception, Lucy took a moment to admire the sleek interior of the school. Dark wood floors and marble columns, white paint and stern looking portraits of previous alumni and staff gave it a very professional and old fashioned air. The recent refurbishment of the school had made a nice change to the harsh grey stone that used to be there in her previous years at Fiore High.

Pulling herself together, Lucy walked up to the small window that served as where students and staff could talk to the reception employees. “Excuse me? I was told I was needed here by my tutor,” she said. The lady working in the office turned, and Lucy was grateful to see that it was Mrs Winter, the lovely old lady who adored everyone and everything at the school, having worked there for almost thirty years, first as a teacher and then as office head.

“Yes, Lucy, dear. The powers of the head and Senior Leadership have commanded you to give a tour to a new student….I think Julia was her name?” she said in that lovely warm voice of hers, a smile spreading across her wizened features. “You can leave your bag here, as I don’t think you’ll be done for a while.”

“Thanks, Mrs Winter,” Lucy said, passing the lady her handbag.

“Good luck, dear.”

“Thank you!” Lucy put a smile on her face, and walked into the adjoining waiting room. “Hi there! You must the new exchange student!”

All her usual-and somewhat fake- enthusiasm drained away as she took in the girl in front of her, slightly in awe. She had a waterfall of deep blue hair, large brown eyes, long lashes that matched her hair, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, flawless dark skin and a slim frame. She wore a knee length blue dress and a coat with a fur trim, as well as a small fur trimmed hat. She was….beautiful…no.

She was absolutely stunning.

(The italics are in French because I’m lazy and Google Translate is a waste of time. -Celeste)

“ _Hello,”_ the girl said. “ _My name is Juvia. Who are you?”_

So she was French. Figures, thought Lucy. Only certain people could pull off fur trimmed coats and hats in the height of summer, and this Juvia was one of them.

“ _Hello. My name is Lucy, and I’ll be your tour guide. I’m a senior here at Fiore High.”_

Lucy took some time to look at Juvia’s parents, and surprisingly, she recognized them. The Locksers, some of the most influential noble families in Europe. So her father must be Francois Lockser, and her mother, Mizu Lockser. Right away Lucy could see where Juvia got her large eyes and blue hair from. She had read something somewhere about Mizu’s Japanese heritage and that she too had been a transfer student at a school in France, where she had met Juvia’s father, Francois. This was turning out to be one of the most peculiar tours she had ever had to give.

 _“We heard about how your father had sent you here,”_ Francois told Lucy, his voice matching his strong and powerful build. _“And so we decided to send Juvia here as well. I have heard great things about this school from your father, and I hope that it does not disappoint.”_

 _"I'm sure it wont,"_ Lucy smiled. " _If you don't mind me asking, what part of France are you from?"_

 _"Bordeaux."_ Juvia told her. Her voice was like an angel's, her accent crisp and pure. 

" _Is it nice there? I've never been."_ Lucy asked. 

" _It is!"_ Juvia smiled. 

" _Come on, it's time I showed you around."_ Everyone stood up and followed Lucy to the first department. 

* * *

_"And then we have special housing for those of us from abroad. I live in this little alcove, and it isn't anything like England, but I've made as much of a home as I could. You'll love it here, Juvia."_

_"Thank you, Lucy."_ Juvia smiled. Francois turned to Lucy. 

_"It was sweet of you to show us around, Lucy."_

_"That's my job and I love doing it,"_ She smiled. " _I just want everyone to feel at home and safe here."_

_"I'm sure Juiva will feel at home and safe." Mizu told her. Lucy smiled._

_"Do you need help finding your way out?"_

_"No, thank you. We  need to and get Juvia's belongings  so she can start moving in. Thank you again for the wonderful tour you have given us."_

 

* * *

  _~Later~_

 Lucy knocked on Juvia's front door, clutching a basket of cookies. Juvia steadily opened the door. 

"Hi." Lucy smiled.

_"Good evening."_

_"Can I come in?"_ The blonde asked. Juvia stepped aside to let her in. 


End file.
